


It's A New Year

by brainstorm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Kiss, also harry is barely mentioned sorry, literally nothing else, new year's fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainstorm/pseuds/brainstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall can't go home for the holidays for the first time ever. His roommate throws a New Year's party he decides to go and he meets Liam. And for the first time, Niall has to admit Louis was right about something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A New Year

**Author's Note:**

> not my best but it was an idea I had and I wanted to write it down. it's twice as long as I thought it'd be, not sure if that's good. anyway, I wish you all a great new year's and may you all be happy! see you soon!  
> (also, I apologize for the incredible unimaginative title)

“You’re coming to my party tomorrow, right?”

“I don’t know, don’t know why but I don’t feel much like partying.”

“What? _You_ don’t feel like partying? Wow, the end of the world is near.”

“Shut up,” Niall snorted, “I’m just tired, I don’t know.”

“And you’d rather spend it alone in this dorm?” Louis raised an eyebrow at him.

Niall sighed. This was the first time he didn’t spend the holidays with his family. But between college and the dorm, he couldn’t afford a ticket to go back home, and he didn’t want his parents paying for it, he knew things at home were a bit tight right now.

“Sorry,” Louis said in a sympathetic tone, “I know you wanted to go home.”

“It’s fine,” Niall shrugged. “Maybe I will go to your party.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear!” Louis’ face brightened up. “And Liam’s gonna be there,” he wiggled his eyebrows at his friend.

“Who’s Liam?” Niall frowned his eyebrows in confusion.

“Liam!” Louis exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air like it was the most obvious thing. “No? Doesn’t ring any bell?” he asked and Niall shook his head, his face still one of confusion. Louis rolled his eyes, “the guy on my birthday party that you were almost drooling about? The ‘he’s so cute but so hot, Tommo, oh my God!’ guy?”

Niall groaned and ran a hand down his face at Louis impersonation of him while being drunk. “Yeah, yeah. I remember him now. Doubt he ever looked my way though, so…” he shrugged one shoulder.

“Come on, don’t be such a downer, Niall, I actually think you two would get along pretty good.”

“You’re not trying to hook me up again, aren’t you?”

“I swear I am not,” Louis said with a serious face and a hand on his chest over his heart. Niall rolled his eyes at him.

*

On the 31st, Niall woke and sighed, getting up from his bed and walking into the tiny kitchen. His dorm that lacked of holiday’s decorations wasn’t doing much to cheer him up. Lucky him, Louis had invited him to spend Christmas with his family, and even though it wasn’t the same, he was still very thankful that they let him spend this time of the year with them. Especially because Louis had a lot of family, so it was very entertaining.

He spent most of the day just like any other day, doing nothing and watching TV. He thought about going outside for a bit but when he looked out of the window and remembered that it was winter and how cold it was, he quickly changed his mind about it.

He got a text during the afternoon, from Louis, of course. Who else?

_‘you coming tonight, aren’t you lad?’_

Niall stopped for a minute and thought about it and then shrugged to himself, he didn’t have to be anywhere else or anything to do so whatever.

_‘yeah yeah, I’ll be there tommo’_

He pressed send and decided to go take a shower while he was still at it, before he became lazy and changed his mind about going to Louis’ party. But before he even got to start his shower, his phone went off again.

_‘great! I knew telling you liam was coming would do it. see you later lad!’_

Huh. Well, he had completely forgotten about that. He was planning on wearing whatever he found first on his closet but now he had a good reason to wear something a bit nicer. Not that the guy was actually going to pay any attention to him… but trying couldn’t hurt anyone, right?

He didn’t bother to reply to Louis’ message, instead he just locked his phone and plugged it to his charger so he wouldn’t ran out of battery in the middle of the night and went to the bathroom to have a shower.

By the time he needed to start to get ready, after having another lonely and boring snack, he was standing in front of his closet and going through it to find something nice enough to wear. He really needed to renew his outfits, but the student life wasn’t easy at all. He wanted to go for something nice but casual, and felt like all of his clothes were either too formal or not enough. He ended up going for his stripped black and white shirt with jeans because he was already tired of going through his closet. Also, it was only Louis’ party, there was no need to look like a try hard.

He spent a bit of time styling his hair and decided he’ll head to Louis’ already to help setting up things or whatever he needed instead of spending time doing nothing in their boring dorm.

He took the bus (which took too long to appear, by the way) to Louis’, which wasn’t that far away, luckily for him because it was cold and public transport sucked, especially on festive days.

Niall walked the only block that was left to reach Louis’ place, hands in his pockets and half of his face tucked into his scarf. And even if it was just for one second, his hand almost freezed when he took it out of his pocket to ring the bell. With this weather, he’d doubt how many people would come to the party but he was already there so…

The door opened a minute later and Niall almost threw himself inside, too cold for introductions or explanations as to why he was there so early.

“You told me you were coming but not this early,” Louis looked confused as soon as he closed the door.

“I was bored,” Niall shrugged as he started to take off his coat and scarf, “thought I could at least help you or something here instead of sitting at mine doing nothing.”

Louis stared at him for a moment before shrugging a shoulder, “alright.”

*

To Niall’s surprise, a lot more people than he thought showed up. No sight of this Liam guy yet but the place was starting to get packed. There was music blasting through some speakers he didn’t know Louis got or how he got them and more alcohol than you can find in any pub of the city. But it was alright, everyone’s goal was probably to get drunk. 

“Having a good time, lad?” Louis came out of nowhere as he got himself a glass of beer, not ready to go into any stronger drink yet.

“Sure, the music’s good, isn’t it?” he smiled as he took a sip of his glass.

“So funny,” Louis rolled his eyes at him. Niall had been the one to make most of the playlist for the party. “Anyway, I came looking for you so I can introduce you to Liam, come on,” he turned around to go into the living room with a gesture of his hand to follow him.

Niall stood there for a moment, before he followed his friend, almost having lost him among the people. He hoped this guy was nice and acceptable and that this moment wasn’t awkward.

“Payno! My man!” he heard his friend yelling over the music to someone a few meters away from them.

“Tommo!” the guy exclaimed, his face changing into a smile that made his eyes crinkle. Fuck.

“What’s up, mate? Having a good time?”

“Well, Harry and I arrived just a bit ago so haven’t really done anything. Good music though.”

“Ah! See, you’re just standing in front of the man that made the playlist for this party. Payno, this is Niall. Niall, this is Liam,” Louis pointed each of them when he said their names.

“Hey, mate, good taste,” Liam nodded to him with a smile.

“Thanks, mate,” Niall smiled and raised his cup a bit in appreciation.

“You into this music?”

“Eh… not really. More into rock bands but this is good for partying and lifting up your spirits,” Niall shrugged a shoulder.

“True,” Liam laughed, “I do my own remixes sometimes,” he said in a shy tone that was barely audible over the loud music.

“Really? That’s sick, mate!” Niall smiled at him with a surprised face.

“Anyway,” Louis cleared his throat, “Niall, this is Harry,” he pointed with his thumb to the guy standing next to Liam, just a tiny bit taller than him. He was sure he has heard his name before. “Now, if you’d excuse us, you two can keep each other company, I need to steal Harold here for a moment.”

And then he was gone with Harry. Well…

“Want a drink?” Niall offered to Liam, “can’t be a party without one.”

“Sure,” Liam nodded, “lead the way because I’ll sure get lost with all these people.”

“Come on,” Niall pointed in the kitchen’s direction with a nod of his head before he started making his way into it.

The kitchen was less crowded and the music wasn’t that loud, so Niall could speak to Liam without yelling. “So how do you know Louis? You sure don’t go to college with us or I would’ve met you before.”

“We used to play football together when we were kids. Didn’t go to the same school but somehow we stuck together- thanks,” Liam interrupted himself to thank Niall for the beer he handed him, “I hated him at first, that’s a funny fact,” he took a sip of his beer, “we were nothing alike but then when we got old we became friends I guess, I don’t know how it happened,” he shrugged. “You?”

“Roommates in the dorms,” Niall explained, “he was quite a character when I first met him.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean, Tommo can be a bit too much sometimes, huh?” Liam chuckled.

“He can. Good guy though, he’s a good friend.”

“Yeah,” Liam nodded with a smile. “You’re good friends with him, right? Not like, just roommates kind of friends?”

“No, we’re really good friends. I even spent Christmas with his family, why?”

“What about your family?” Liam frowned.

“All the way back home,” he offered a sad smile, “couldn’t afford a plane ticket to go back so he offered me to stay with his family. It was nice.”

“Oh. Sorry to hear about that,” Liam gave him an apologetic smile for asking.

“’s okay,” Niall shrugged, “why were you asking?”

“Oh. Right,” Liam nodded, going back to his previous thoughts, “just- I came here with my friend Harry, you know, the tall one with the green eyes?”

“Yeah, the one who was with you a bit ago, right?”

“Yeah, him. I just think that there might be something going on between him and Louis?”

“Well, his name does ring a bell for me, but sometimes I don’t pay attention to everything he says cause he can talk a lot of shit,” Niall laughed.

“Yeah, I’ve got to give you that one,” Liam laughed along.

“We’ve got to wait, see if they kiss at midnight.”

“Oh, good one.  Didn’t think about that,” Liam nodded and drank some more beer from his cup, “got yourself your new year’s kiss already?”

“Nah,” Niall shook his head, “wasn’t even going to come to the party, so I’m not asking for that much. Bad luck with everything love related.”

“Oh. Well, hope you find someone to kiss then. And if not, then at least you met me, made coming to the party worth it, right?” Liam laughed at his own comment and Niall rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.

“Gotta admit you’re pretty cool, mate.”

“Cheers. Same goes for you,” Liam smiled.

There was a moment in which no one talked, just the music blasting from the living room and the voices of people being heard. Niall was surprised as to how easy it was to talk to this guy, he was actually pretty cool, Louis wasn’t lying when he said the two of them might hit it off, even if it was just as friends.

“Up for a game of beer pong?” Liam asked, taking Niall out of his bubble of thoughts.

“I’m sorry?” Niall shook his head slightly.

“Up for a game of beer pong?” Liam repeated himself.

“Sure,” Niall smirked, “but I’ve got to warn you that I’m really good at it.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that, I’m very good at it too if I do say so myself.”

“You’re going down, mate,” Niall said, still smirking.

“Bring it on, man.”

 

Turned out Liam was actually very good at beer pong, it had Niall actually worried that he might lose and he couldn’t have that happening, his ego would be hurt. It was probably the longest time he spent playing, both Niall and Liam having drinking almost the same amount of beer.

Niall did win on the end, only for a bit, but he still made sure to let Liam know.

“Told you I was fucking good at this!” Niall exclaimed, he was already starting to feel more relaxed and uninhibited because of all the beer.

“I was this close! I want a rematch,” Liam said firmly.

“You sure you wanna lose again?”

“I won’t lose this time, I swear.”

“Whatever you say, mate. Another game it is,” Niall shrugged, going back to his end of the table.

 

“Ha! See? I’m good too!” Liam put his fist up in the air in victory.

“That was just luck. I still won the first time.”

“Oh, come on, don’t be like that!”

Niall narrowed his eyes at him before speaking, “let’s just say we’re equally as good.”

“Okay,” Liam nodded. “Want another drink? Not beer, I’m tired of the taste after so many,” Liam’s nose scrunched up in disgust and it was so cute.

“Sure, why not?” Niall shrugged, “we should do a round of shots.”

“Are you trying to get me drunk, mate?” Liam laughed, “but sure, let’s get some shots.”

*

After some rounds of shots that neither of them could really count, they ended up sitting in Louis’ backyard because they were both dizzy and needed some fresh air. Needless to say, the both of them were pretty much drunk.

“Let’s play ten questions,” Niall giggled, “I barely know you.”

“I’m pretty sure the game is twenty questions.”

“Now it’s only ten because I say so,” Niall stuck his tongue out to Liam, making him laugh.

“Alright then. Who goes first?”

“I will,” Niall said and stopped to think for a minute, “what did you want to be when you were growing up?”

“Deep questions from the start, okay,” Liam laughed, “A firefighter.”

“Aw, that’s so cute! And what do you do now?”

“Hey, it’s my turn to ask now!”

“You’re right, sorry.”

“What do you do?”

“Study to be a dentist and work at a shitty store.”

“A dentist? I’ve never been a fan of them,” Liam scrunched up his nose once again in that way Niall found super cute.

“I don’t think anyone likes dentists,” Niall laughed probably a bit too much, “what do you do?”

“Study to be a nurse and work at a hospital.”

“Ooooh, you’ve got it all figured it out already, don’t you?”

“You never have it all figured it out,” Liam shrugged. “Okay, my turn. Why did you come to London? You’re clearly irish.”

“Always wanted to, ‘s nice here,” he shrugged. “Where you from? I like your accent, ‘s hot.”

“Thanks,” Liam’s lips twitched upward just a tiny bit, “I’m from Wolverhampton.”

“Nice. Your accent’s hot.”

“Yeah, you’ve said that.”

“Well, I’m a bit drunk so, I don’t really know what I’m saying. Actually, I’d say our questions are pretty much decent for the state we’re in.”

“I’d say you’re not drunk at all from what you’ve just said.”

“I am… a bit. I can handle my alcohol quite well. Irish blood and all that.”

“Good to know,” Liam chuckled, “should I find us something to drink?”

“We haven’t finished playing!”

“We can keep talking later, I’ll go find us something to drink.”

Liam stood up and went into the house, leaving Niall sitting in the floor, his back against a wall and breathing the cold air. Good to stay awake when you’re drunk. He was surprised they had remembered to put their coats on to go out, but this time, he didn’t feel as cold as when he had just arrived to Louis’ house earlier, maybe it was the alcohol he had consumed, or maybe it was Liam.

“Found some whiskey,” Liam’s voice said minutes later, “you like it?”

“It’s fine,” Niall shrugged, grabbing the bottle he was handed.

They didn’t keep playing their questions game, instead just settled for talking and getting to know each other. They drank the whiskey together, passing the bottle between them, their thoughts getting more and more incoherent and their voices more and more slurred. But it was fine, they were having a good time.

“We have spent the whole night together!” Niall exclaimed amused when he realized.

“You’re good company, what can I say,” Liam slurred and sat closer to Niall, the wind was starting to blow and it was getting colder outside.

“Maybe we should go inside,” Niall offered.

“I’m good here. Fresh air, nice night, good company,” Liam shrugged, taking another sip of the bottle.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Niall asked and raised an eyebrow, staring at Liam.

Liam turned to look at him with a blank face, not really answering him and then they both burst into laughter. After they had calmed down from all the laughing, they heard a people yelling a countdown from the inside of the house.

“Oh my God, we’re gonna miss the new year!” Niall exclaimed, going to stand up but Liam pulled from the sleeve of his coat for him to sit again.

“We won’t, we’re out and we’ll see the fireworks. ‘s my favorite thing about this holiday.”

“Okay,” Niall nodded, sitting cross legged next to Liam again.

They stayed silent, watching the night sky and hearing the countdown inside Louis’ house going down. “Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy new year’s everyone!” Niall heard Louis yelling and he smiled to himself, then turned to Liam.

“Well, happy new year, Liam,” he smiled softly just in time as the first firework exploded in the sky. It was a beautiful three colored one.

“Happy new year, Niall,” Liam smiled at him and stared.

“What?” Niall asked suddenly feeling uneasy under Liam’s stare, “do I’ve got something on my fac-“ he intended on asking but was suddenly cut when Liam leaned forward and pressed his lips to his. He stayed frozen for a second before he realized that Liam was kissing him and he made a move to kiss back.

They pulled apart not long after, it wasn’t that deep of a kiss anyway, but their faces did stay close enough that their noses were touching after.

“Found my new year’s kiss, didn’t I?”

“Yeah… was hoping it’d be me,” Liam chuckled and pecked his lips one more time.

“… really?” Niall asked in disbelief. Even in the drunken state he was he couldn’t understand why would Liam want him.

“Yeah, you’re super cute,” Liam laughed shortly, “saw you the other day at Tommo’s birthday party but was too much of a coward to talk to you.”

“… really?” Niall asked again.

“Yes,” Liam chuckled.

“Same,” Niall laughed.

“What?” Liam pulled away abruptly and looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

“I also saw you the other day and thought you’re super fit but why the fuck would you like me. But hey, it all worked out in the end, right?”

“You’re not joking, are you?”

“’course not, Liam, why would I?”

“Right.” Liam nodded a bit to himself before he smiled and dived in for another kiss, this time one a bit longer and deeper.

*

Niall woke up and felt cold. He felt cold and the position he was in was more than uncomfortable. He blinked his eyes open to find out he was sleeping on a sofa. Louis’ sofa. There was a mess all around in the living room. There was a slight pounding in his head and he tried to get up when there was a groan and suddenly he fell to the floor. He groaned in pain. What a great way to start the year.

“What the-“ A deep, sleepy voice came from above him and he turned to look at the face of the owner, “Niall?”

“Hey,” Niall’s voice was a bit raspy. Now he remembered that he had probably fallen asleep while talking to Liam at some point. They had spent quite some time outside last night, then went inside to dance for a bit and see Louis’, but by the time people left, they were too smashed to go home so Louis’ offered them to stay.

“What time is it?” Liam asked, his eyes closing again.

“Don’t know but probably too early,” Niall answered, not moving from where he was still lying on the floor.

“Come back up here,” Liam moved further into the sofa to leave him some space.

“I’m cold,” Niall said as he sat up, “gonna go make some tea. Want some?”

“Mm,” Liam opened his eyes and looked at him still sleepy, “okay.”

It probably took them too long to finally get up from the sofa and move to the kitchen. They sat in silence while they waited for the water to be ready and made themselves some tea.

“Ah,” Niall said as he took his first sip of tea, “gotta love some tea on cold mornings.”

“Same,” Liam smiled.

There was another moment of silence that wasn’t uncomfortable, both of them enjoyed the other’s company even if they had only met the previous night.

“You think Harry stayed?” Niall asked, remembering what Liam had said about him and Louis last night.

“Don’t know,” Liam said, “I don’t know if they’re actually dating or just fucking.”

“I don’t know, Louis’ not one for relationships much.”

“Harry’s not really into only shagging people,” Liam chuckled, “they’re so different but I’m sure there’s something there.”

“Wanna bet?” Niall smirked and Liam laughed.

“Sure. What do you say?”

“I say they’re just shagging.”

“Alright. I saw there’s more to them than that. What are we betting?”

“Let’s say… $50?” Niall raised an eyebrow.

“Okay,” Liam nodded and finished his tea, “you’re going down, mate,” he laughed.

“We don’t know yet, we’ll have to wait and see. It’s still super early.”

“Yeah… I could really use a nap if I’m honest.”

“Me too. Maybe we should go back to sleep.”

“But that couch is super uncomfortable,” Niall whined and Liam laughed.

“True-“

“What are you doing up this early?” Louis entered the kitchen only in his boxers and asked his friends with a sleepy face but also a confused one.

“I could ask you the same, mate,” Liam chuckled.

“Had to let Harry out,” he shrugged, “oh great, I can make some tea,” he walked to the stove with a mug in his hand already.

“You had him doing the walk of shame on the first day of the year? Are you kidding me?” Niall turned to look at his friend in disbelief.

“The walk of- what?” Louis turned to look at him offended, “he had to go have breakfast with his family, Niall, shut the fuck up.”

“Sorry,” Niall chuckled and went back to his tea but looked at Liam with a glint in his eye. Their suspicion about something going on between them was confirmed. “So what’s between you and him anyway?” he asked as nonchalantly as he could and Liam stared at his mug so he wouldn’t laugh.

“What do you mean?” Louis asked as he sat down on the table and sipped on his tea.

“I mean what I mean, are you like… fucking? Dating?”

“Uh… I wouldn’t really call it either of those things,” Louis shrugged, “we are what we are.”

“Oh my God, you’re so dating,” Niall whined and let his face fall to the table and Liam laughed.

“We’re not-“

“Pay up, mate,” Liam laughed at Niall and the blonde groaned.

“What?” Louis frowned, “you made a bet on us?!”

“’Course we did. Neither of you were saying a thing!” Niall said.

“I can’t believe,” Louis huffed and went back to his tea. “I could bet on how long it’ll take you two buggers to start dating. Would you like that?” Louis raised an eyebrow and Niall blushed.

“Don’t have to bet on that,” Liam spoke and Niall turned to look at him half confused, half sad. “Wanna go out to dinner with me?” Liam asked him and his face turned to a surprised one quickly, his blushing not leaving his face.

“Sure,” Niall said with a slight nod and Liam beamed at him making his eyes crinkle.

“There. No betting for you, Tommo, sorry about that,” Liam laughed.

“Ugh. I hate the both of you,” Louis looked at them with a scold on his face. “You’re gonna have to stay and help me clean up for that now.” Both boys groaned at that. They were much too tired to clean now.

“We’ll help you clean _if_ you let us use a bed to take a nap, how about that?”

Louis opened his mouth to speak but closed it, staring at them and then sighed, “alright. But no funny business, okay?”

“’course not. Just want to sleep a bit more.”

“You can go to the guest room.”

“Thanks, Tommo, you’re the best!” Niall stood up and hugged him.

“Yeah, yeah. Now go away,” Louis pushed him away, making his friends laugh.

 

Niall sighed as soon as his back hit the mattress, “so much more comfortable than that couch.”

“Way better,” Liam said contently as he laid back too.

There was a knock on the door then, before it was opened. Louis walked in, now wearing a pair of joggers and threw a pair of joggers to each of them, “just thought I’d be a good person and not let you sleep in your jeans,” he explained before he was out of the room again. Liam and Niall looked at each other with confused face before shrugging, moving again so they could put their shorts on.

They accommodated in the bed, each of them on one side, not too apart from each other but not too close either, they had hit it off pretty good but they still only met less than twenty four hours ago.

“So are we really going on that date?” Niall spoke softly as he moved to lay on his side facing Liam.

“Of course we are,” Liam turn to look at him with a small frown, “did you only say yes because you thought I was joking?”

“No!” Niall’s eyes went wide, “No, ‘course not, I’d love to go out with you,” he smiled softly.

“Glad to hear that,” Liam smiled and moved closer, placing a kiss on Liam’s cheek before moving so he was on his side and hugging his pillow, “now if you’d excuse me, I’d like to get some more sleep.”

“Sweet dreams,” Niall chuckled before his closed his eyes, ready for their nap.

*

Liam was the first one to wake up this time, a bit lost as to where he was and what time it was. There was a faint sound of breathing, and he turned around to found a body. Then his brain started working. He cuddled closer to the other boy, not too much but enough to feel the heat radiating and smiled to himself, who would’ve said Louis would be right about this boy being somehow perfect for him?

He closed his eyes again and stayed in bed, which was probably the best feeling in the world, especially when it was cold. Sometime after he felt the mattress next to him moving and opened his eyes to find a sleepy Niall looking at him.

“Morning,” he smiled.

“Morning,” Liam smiled back, “again.”

Niall chuckled. “This was a nice way to start the year.”

“Well, apart from the slight hangover, I’d say the same. What about you?”

“No year has brought me a lovely English guy, so I’d say this one’s winning for now. Top three best parties I’d say.”

Liam blushed slightly and hid his face a bit into his pillow, “thanks,” he mumbled.

“Welcome,” Niall chuckled, he did find Liam quite endearing behind all the stubble and hot exterior.

They spent another moment laying there in bed without talking before Liam sighed, “reckon we should go help Louis clean.”

“A man that keeps with his word, I like that.”

“Quite a charmer, aren’t you?” Liam smiled shyly once more.

“Maybe a bit,” Niall winked before he moved to sit on the bed.

*

“Alright, so that settles it then,” Louis sighed and clasped his hands as they finished cleaning the house. It took them quite a bit of time. Liam and Niall had been both more entertained talking to each other than and laughing together, and sometimes even teasing Louis about not telling them about Harry.

“I’d say we did a damn good job,” Niall said proudly even if it wasn’t something to be really proud of.

“Yeah… I did almost all the work though, you two were just joking and staring at each other most of the time,” Louis raised an eyebrow at them.

“No, we didn’t!” Niall said indignant.

“Yes, you did. But that’s okay, I told you both you’d be great for each other,” he smirked.

“Shut up,” Liam rolled his eyes at him.

“I was right though!” Louis laughed, “but now- not that I want to like, kick you out, but I’d really like to take a nap cause I didn’t get to take one like you.”

“It’s okay. It’s the least we can do, right?”

“Yeah, I should head home anyway,” Liam nodded, “I’ve got a car, do you?” he asked Niall.

“Broke as hell,” Niall shook his head, “I’ll take the bus, don’t worry.”

“I’ll give you a lift, come on, can’t leave my new year’s kiss hanging, can I?”

“You two kissed?!” Louis almost yelled, “how did I miss that?”

“We were outside,” Niall shrugged, cheeks a bit pink.

“I knew it,” Louis narrowed his eyes at them with a smirk. “Go lovebirds, be happy together,” he dismissed them with his hand.

“I’ll see you soon, yeah?” Niall approached his roommate and hugged him. “And thanks.” He didn’t need to say for what.

“Sure. Bye, Ni, I’ll see you soon.”

Liam also hugged him goodbye and promised to try and see him more often, and of course Louis had to tease him saying that now that he was Niall’s boyfriend they were probably going to see each other quite a lot more often. Which was fine, really, he didn’t really mind.

They got into Liam’s car, even though Niall had told him it was fine and that he could take the bus, but Liam had insisted and well, he ended up giving up. It was a short drive till they reached the dorms, and it was quite depressing to Niall, given that it was mostly empty because everyone had gone home to their families and friends for the holidays. They had exchanged phones before Liam started driving, so Niall was thinking about texting Liam later so he wouldn’t be so bored. And Liam read his mind about it.

“I’ll text you later so you won’t be bored, okay?” Liam said as he parked in front of the dorms.

“It’s alright, you don’t have to,” but please, please do, Niall thought.

“No, really. I want to talk to you. Maybe we can already set a time and place for our date. Or just hang out. I know you’re here on your own so…” Liam shrugged, “my family’s not that interesting to spend all the time with them.”

“Well… if you’re offering…” Niall smiled slightly.

“Of course,” Liam nodded with a smile. “I’ll see you very soon then, yeah?”

“Yeah…” Niall said, unbuckling his belt and opening the door, “see you soon,” he turned and pressed the lightest kiss on Liam’s lips, making the boy smile.

“Bye, babe,” Liam blew him a kiss as he closed the door of the car. They were already so gross. He still smiled at him and watched him drive away until the car was out of his vision.

He walked into the building with a smile, maybe he was alone, and he had been sulking about how sad and boring he’d be for the next weeks spending time alone in his dorm but thanks to Louis, the most obnoxious guy he’s ever met, that might have changed. And for the first since he’s met Louis, he was right about something.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in hopes I'll get more inspired to finish at least one of the stories I started and never finished, so if you wish, leave me feedback and good vibes (: again, happy new year! (:


End file.
